Andi Ayala
Name: Andi Ayala Gender: Male Age: 17 Grade: 10 School: Hobbsborough Homeroom: Mrs. Saranna's Homeroom Hobbies and Interests: Cooking, Running/Jogging, playing with knives. Appearance: 5'6 in height, muscled body, short black hair, brown eyes. Wears lots of preppy clothes, with bright colors. Keeps his hair neat and sometimes in a fauxhawk. Has a darker complexion due to being hispanic, has some hair on his chest, that he's embarassed of, small feet (think size 10), usually wears the colors blue, green, and white. Biography: Andi's mother walked out of his life at the age of three. Since then, he has grown a great resentment of any woman that he meets initially, and his friends also joke that that may be the reason as to why he dates men. His father is the only person that he has in his life, and despite their hardships, and their being poor, they have managed to keep light of life. Although, he has suffered tremendous abuse from students over his being poor. He used to be made fun of for being overweight, and was outcasted, but after one summer he came back to school with severe weight loss, and muscle gain. Now being 5'9 and weighing 226 pounds, mostly muscle, he gained a lot of attention, and friends, although he still resents many of them for the way they treated him in the past. At an early age of 10, Andi always felt like he didn't fit in with the other guys that he was friends with (even though they never really treated him like a friend). At an early age, he started reading up on what he was feeling, and discovered what the word Homosexuality meant. After that point, he knew that he was one these kinds of people, and tried to deny it and change it for years to come. However, after losing all of his weight and finally started feeling good about himself, he realized he couldn't unless he came to terms with his sexuality. That summer he came out to his dad, who didn't talk to him for a few days, but eventually became accepting of it. Soon later his friends found out about it, and while some ridiculed him, others gave him a look meaning "we knew" "Thanks," He would always reply to those faces. Although, currently, he has never had the time to explore his feelings and find a boyfriend. He never got along with most of the jocks at the school, as he sees them as extremely stuck up, and in the past, they have made many gay jokes at his expense, which leads to him hating that social clique, despite the fact that those are some of the people that he is associated with. Although, he would sooner hurt them all, then really call them his close friends. Although he is generally loving and kind towards the few people he calls close friends, he is overly cruel to the people who he holds a great hatred of, in one instance being him trashing a person's house, or threatening them with the butterfly knife his father gave him as a birthday gift after he was mugged. He never really treats the Jocks and Preps that he has as "friends" to be close. In fact, many times they get into arguments, and violent tension, which he attributes to their ridiculing him because of his being overweight sometime ago. Meanwhile the nerds and smaller kids that he hangs out with (who he protects from anyone who may pick on them) only see a kind, big brother kind of person. He generally gets along with the quiet, "nerd" types of people, as since they are the only people who never talked trash about him, and he identifies with them, even after becoming "popular" after his weight loss. he also takes care of the underclassmen from most of the bullies of the school. Whenever he has some agression he needs to get out, he usually goes back to his weight training, as opposed to acting out. He's not that great a student, as he struggles with school, work, and taking care of his dad, who is disabled, and is the type of student who has grown up too fast. Advantages: Would destroy nations for his dad. Due to his experience taking loyal care of his disabled father, he has gained knowledge in cooking, and first aid. Disadvantages: He has a rather short temper. Even shorter whenever someone makes an attack on his dad. That temper causes him to lose thought, and charge blindly. Number: Male Student no. 21 --- Designated Weapon: Sickle Conclusions: Well with that weapon B21 can extract all the revenge he wants, but my only word of caution to B21 is to avoid certain heavily armed jocks (such as Jonathan Michaels) and those quiet nerdy types (i.e. Sarah Dao), but even if he does do this...I doubt he'd get far...the gay community has not done much in SOTF. The above biography is as written by Xaldien. No edits or alterations to the author's original work have been made. Evaluations Handled by: '''Xaldien, RePeate '''Kills: Matthew Lafferty Killed by: '''Peter Rosenthal '''Collected Weapons: Allies: Peter Rosenthal, Kristey Burrowell Enemies: Kristey Burrowell Mid-game Evaluation: End-game Evaluation: Memorable Quotes: "Fuck me gently with a chainsaw." Upon seeing Matthew arrive near the hospital Other/Trivia Andi's parents, Daniel Ayala and Kathy Burrowell, often appeared as side characters in Andi's story. According to Xaldien, Daniel and Kathy reconciled with each other after the events of V2 and had another child together, a son named Andrew Peter. Threads The various threads that contained Andi. In order from first to finish. Pre-Game: *House And Home Version II: *Live for Him *Rebirth *What Do You...? *Um Gottess Willen *A Honeymoon Gone Wrong Content Warning Your Thoughts Whether you were a fellow handler in SOTF or just an avid reader of the site, we'd like to know what you thought about Andi Ayala. What did you like, or dislike, about the character? Let us know here! Category:V2 Students